Legend 2 -- The Nightscape Chronicles
by DarkTyrannitar
Summary: Each one of these stories tells about one of the immortal's life and their final destiny. In the second an eevee must decide wether to give up his best friend, to fulfill his destiny.
1. The Begining...

Legend 2 – The Nightscape chronicles  
  
'A Being of light, Cloaked in Dark  
Bringing the Power of Faith.'  
------------------------------------   
I never knew my mother or father. My mother was owned by the mother of my owner. She died in a 'car crash' I think, I don't know what that meant at the time, but it sounded bad. My mother ran off to find her and was never seen again. Her son, and I were left alone.  
  
Then they came, they were nice people, but they wouldn't let pokemon into the 'home'. They took Tom away in a car and I chased until I lost sight of it, even then, determined not to give up I pushed on, following the faint trail all the way to the 'home'. It was a big house even compared to my current size it was big. Daunted, knowing I had no idea how to get in I howled. The first night got me a bowl of food, The second a scolding, and only after the third did they let me in.  
  
I was starved but first thing was first, I had to check on tom. He hadn't been eating either and he only finally settled down after I arrived. It was the first good nights sleep in a while.  
  
I quickly became the first house pet. The children all loved me, from playing with them in the playground and at tea, when they would pass me down tidbits, even the adults couldn't help but form a smile at that cute face and mischievous grin. And because tom was my best friend, he made lots of friends too. After a many days, which the adults called 'a month' some other   
adults arrived. They were nice people too but they wanted to take tom away to their home.  
  
Both me and tom had made many friends at this home, so neither of us wanted to go. It took a while, but eventually the house master persuaded us to leave with the family.  
  
'Their' home was nice, but there weren't any other children. And during the day they sent tom to a school that I couldn't go to, and at night there wasn't any games like there was beforehand. We were both homesick, but I think tom was more than me.  
  
On night when the sky was dark, and it seemed everyone in the world was asleep except tom, he got out of bed and put on the thickest jumper he had, and he gathered up some of his most prized possessions. I half woke up when he tried to ruffle the blankets back into position. We weren't allowed to be up at night, at our old home if you were caught up at night you were given a hard spanking and sent back to bed, I could only imagine what they would do here. I tried to follow tom out the window onto the grass, but my normally eevee agility abandoned my still half sleeping body. Lucky the grass was soft.  
  
'No eveon, stay with them.' He coaxed, 'I'm only going back to the home, I'll be fine.' To my poor confused eevee brain it seemed that he was leaving be cause he thought I didn't love him, I watched with watery eyes as he turned around and started to walk.  
  
I knew what I had to do to keep him here.  
  
Even before I had hatched he had been playing with me, my egg was one of his   
most treasured toys. I knew his voice even before I had taken my first breath,   
and when I hatched we simply became even better friends.  
  
A Single Tear rolled down my cheek  
  
I remembered the journeys of discovery we had in the garden when we were little,   
he would show me the pretty flowers that grew up high, and I showed him where   
the bug pokemon hid.  
  
A brilliant purple glow bathed my entire body  
  
He insisted on playing game of hide and seek even though with my great sense of hearing and smell, I found him everytime  
  
The tip of my coarse tail turned a steely black  
  
We were more than just friends, we were brothers, we looked after each other and helped whenever we could with what ever we could  
  
The magneta hue seemed to fuse with my coat leaving, short, fine, black fur  
  
I would follow him to the ends of the earth, and carry him when his legs gave way.  
  
Glowing rings shone through the dark fur, lingering like moonlight  
  
'Aw , eveon You evolved for me!' he said which a tear in his eye as he bent down to my level to give me a hug.  
  
-------------------------  
Same deal as before if I get at least five decent reviews I'll continue, if I   
get more for this than The Ætherflash chronicles I'll continue this one first,   
Tell Me what you think! The next saga is probably Elemental  
  



	2. The Shining...

AN: Well, i can finally say i have reviews, sniff i would like to thank the people who posted them, yes, all two of you! I know it's not three but i'll continue anyway.   
  
PS at the bottom of this is a bit of info on how and why i'm doing my stories this way.  
PPS i don't own the rights to the title, as a matter of fact the story has little to do with that movie, i just think it best sums up the chapter  
CHAPTER 2 -- The Shining  
------------------------------  
  
One should normally be a bit less hasty when chosing to evolve, especially into a pokemon like umbreon, i wasn't to know the full effects of this until morning.  
  
I was risen by the dawning sun, not because it caught my attention, but because of that hot itchy feeling clawing its way up my spine. I learnt quickly after that to stay in the shade. It's not easy being a nocturnal pokemon with a trainer who's not, but if it wasn't for my love for tom, i would not have had the courage to live up to my destiny.  
  
"Come on, its only a couple of steps" tom coaxed from the front varender, I eyed the morning sun carefully, betraying my umbreon intstincts, "it couldn't be too bad, could it?" i thought. Tom had a 'show and tell', at the begining of the week each student would show the class one opf their favourite toys or pokemon, the class would be real excited to see an actual Umbreon, and besides, i wasn't like i'd be there all day. "Please..." he said, giving me the look i used to use to get scraps, "Breon.." i sighed and took my first step outside of the house in days.  
  
The sunlight wasn't hot, it was searing. The kind of heat that gives you a headache that doesn't go away. It wasn't as bad at first, but with each step it got hotter and my feet grew heavier, just inches from tom, things started to spin...  
"Eveon, whats wrong?"  
Spining...  
Darkness...  
Heat...  
Pain...  
"...It's the light, isn't it? Don't worry Eveon!" he cried and thinking quickly he threw his jumper over me, and shielded the rest with his body "Eveon are you alright?", "Umb..." i mumbled weakly, "Don't worry, there's a pokemon center nearby, they'll know what to do..." he said as he started sprinting with my limp form to the nearest pokemon center.  
  
"Nurse Joy, We've got a problem" tom said, between breaths  
"It's a dark type... We don't know much about them but, was it sunlight?"  
"Yes" tom gasped  
"Chancey get a stretcher out here for a medium sized quadra-ped, I'd scold you for this but i bet you didn't know about this evolution of eevee's..."  
"Well, a little bit," Tom conceeded, as they loaded Eveon onto the stretcher, "Don't worry it looks like it hasn't been out for more than 5 minutes" she smiled as they pushed the stretcher into the ward.  
"Hang on a tick," Tom thought, "Eveon was uncovered for nearly 10"  
  
Nurse joy was nice enough to give us a lift to the school, but i still kept a close eye on the van's windows. We got there late but not too late, "Ms Kim..." tom started to apologise, "I was just about to call your name, you're up". The class went great, almost like the home, everyone liked me and wanted a pat, i think i enjoyed the attention almost as much as tom did, afterward tom arranged for me to get picked up after lunch. Tom settled down to do what they called 'Math', i tried to look interested, but all i got was three apples and another two apples makes a lot of food.  
  
Lunch was the time when everyone sat down to eat, except for me, as tom led me from friend to friend, always being to careful to keep in the shade, each time ending with me a peice of food richer, when a voice seem to come from nowhere "Tom philips to the canteen, Tom philips", And while the voice startled me, it didn't tom, "Eveon, wait here i'll be right back" he said as he crossed the playground to one of the buildings. I didn't know what a canteen was, or why he was going there, but i figured they wanted me too. The shade of the trees we were near, didn't stretch to the building, but i figured if i jogged i'd be able to make it before it hurt too much, besides i was almost starting to get used to it, almost.  
  
The sun quickly slowed me down, but it wouldn't stop me, not this time. when i got the headache, i gritted my teeth, when i started getting dizzy, i closed my eyes and when the ground drew me closer, i concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other. Just when i thought i couldn't go any further, i reached the shade and slumped onto the cool cement.  
  
Everything was black, like there was nothing, an empty plain of existance, when all of a sudden a voice echo'd through my head, like mine but different.  
So, you love the boy more than you think you do  
Huh? Who are are you? where is this?  
You know the answers to both of those, you just don't realise it  
What? What do you mean?  
I am You, and this is where ever you want it to be  
??? look i just want to..  
If you remember only one thing from this conversation, remember that you an Immortal, use your courage and faith to fulfill Your Destiny!The last vestages of the words dieing as i was brought back to consciousness  
"Eveon, how'd you get over here?"  
  
-------------------------------  
  
I'd just like to say please Review this if you got this far, a fanfiction writer lives on caffiene and praise, but with that out of the way, i'd just like to say a little something about my brand of fiction,  
  
----If-you-don't-want-me-to-spoil-anymore-don't read on!----  
  
More fiction is done with a human as the main character, not a pokemon, or occasionaly a human who is transformed, or has the ability to transform into a pokemon, And most stories that are from a pokemon's point of view rarely cover epic events. Enter the chronicles.  
  
Most of my sentences are short, keeping reading speed high, yet i choose to keep the major details in, especialy in battle scenes, something which will be covered less by this chronicle and more by the previous (if you can wait till the sixth, you'll see an epic battle between the immortals and 'The Ancient').  
  
If your into adventure you'll like the next two afterwards, The winterstar, and elemental chronicles will be sett close by, as a matter of fact, they are the first two immortals to meet, what will the showdown be like? 


End file.
